


Responde o cómete mis pantaloncillos

by TheUnKnown



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Estoy arruinando tu infancia, Futuro alterno, M/M, Mención de amor no correspondido, Metioned Milhouse x Lisa, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, No Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnKnown/pseuds/TheUnKnown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el que Milhouse y Bart se encuentran sentados en el parque discutiendo sobre su futuro</p>
            </blockquote>





	Responde o cómete mis pantaloncillos

**Author's Note:**

> Estaba en casa de mi prima la primera vez que pensé en seguir esta pareja y me di cuenta que en fanfiction.net no hay fanfics , después, la semana pasada fui a la casa de un(a) amig@, y vi que SOLO hay dos fics aquí. Así que debo corregirlo.

Después de seis años de haber salido de la primaria, Bart y Milhouse se encontraban sentados en un parque. Eran las vacaciones y los chicos comían paletas de hielo para refrescarse del ardiente calor.

“Milhouse, ¿alguna vez llegaste a pensar de verdad qué sería de nosotros cuando termináramos la prepa?”

 

El peliazul volteó a verlo, con curiosidad en sus ojos, el bromista se mantenía sereno, se encontraba serio, y pedía una respuesta equitativa. Nunca se dio cuenta hasta ese instante en el que se planteaba dicha pregunta, pero pensándolo en serio, comenzó a recordar todos esos viejos momentos de bromas y travesuras, engañando a Skinner o a sus madres, robando golosinas de los mercados, falsificando nuestras identificaciones, etc., etc. Sabía que después de la preparatoria, se separarían para siempre, y eso no le agradaba.

Al notar que el chico de los lentes no contestaba, meditando su respuesta, Bart decidió que no sería buena idea interrumpirlo y presionarlo. Tenía una semana, pero desde ese día, en el que Milhouse le había confesado que ya no sentía nada por Lisa más que una sincera amistad e incluso hermandad, comenzó a sentir unas extrañas cosquillas en el estómago cada vez que se acercaban, cada vez que se sentaban juntos en el colegio o cuando terminaban una buena broma, por lo que había decidido que no le gustaría perder a su mejor amigo.

De pronto recordó unas palabras dichas a Homero en su infancia, _“Creo que tengo una ligera atracción hacia Milhouse"_ y, pensándolo bien, tal vez era la frase que mejor describirían sus sentimientos en la actualidad. Con la diferencia de no ser ahora una simple atracción.

"No sé, Bart. La verdad nunca he pensado en eso.” Lamió las gotas que amenazaban con caerse de la paleta y continuó. “Cuando éramos niños siempre tuve la ilusión de casarme con Lisa, pero ahora sólo quiero enfocarme en terminar mis estudios y de mantenerme a tu lado...” 

A pesar de que la voz del menor fue disminuyendo en su volumen lentamente, el güero pudo escucharlas, lo cual hizo que alzara su rostro, sintiendo de nuevo cosquillas en el estómago y, sin razón aparente, comenzó a reír, aliviado. 

“Tienes razón, creo que no es momento para pensar esas cosas, ¿no? Aunque pensé que me dirías que querías irte lo más lejos de mí, después de ser tan bully contigo por todos estos años. “  
El estómago del chico con lentes dio un salto inesperado, a lo que respondió riendo nervioso. 

“¿Cómo crees? Nuestras peleas no importan, siempre seremos mejores amigos” Dijo con un poco de remordimiento. 

Esta vez, fue el turno de Bart de reír nervioso. 

“Si, ¿no?” 

El corazón le latía con fuerza al oír tales palabras, dispuesto a no quedarse en la friend zone, había tomado una decisión. Alejó la paleta de sus labios, que se derretía en el ardiente sol, y sujetó el cuello de la camisa del otro con fuerza para acercarlo hacia su boca. 

El peliazul se separó con fuerza, sorprendido. 

“¡A qué vino eso!” 

El mayor no respondió, solo lo miraba silenciosamente, observando la reacción a sus acciones. 

“Después de tantos años, ¿crees que es hora de jugar con mis sentimientos? El tiempo en el que podías hacer tales cosas ha pasado.” 

Al parecer, estaba enojado, se fijó el bromista, pero sus palabras fueron algo que no esperaba. Pero, al no saber cómo llegar a confirmar sus sospechas, se decidió por el método más  
sencillo. 

“¿Jugar con tus sentimientos?” 

“Si, Bart. Jugar con mis sentimientos.” 

“¡Si te oí, idiota! Lo que quiero saber es a qué te referías con eso.” 

Milhouse dudó por un momento, sin saber qué decir. ¿Debería contestarle? Después de todo, el momento en el que tuvo ese crush ya había pasado. Con el calor de sus mejillas subiendo, tomó la opción de hablar. 

“T-tu, tú me gustabas. Me gustaste por mucho tiempo antes de poder seguir adelante.” 

Con su rostro subiendo de tono en coloración, Bart no sabía qué decir. Tantas veces había evadido la muerte de los intentos de asesinato que le infligió Bob Patiño, y ahora no tenía idea de qué hacer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mi prima me ayudó a crear el título. c:  
> Esto iba a ser solo un capitulo, pero como no llegaba a mi el final feliz que tanto ansiaba poner, decidí dividrilo en dos partes. Tal vez algún día lo continúe


End file.
